1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Bluetooth device, more particularly to a Bluetooth device with a user-reconfigurable device name.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Bluetooth device, such as a printer, a personal digital assistant, a facsimile machine, a keyboard, a mouse, a joystick, etc., includes program instructions for sending a default device name thereof to a host terminal upon establishing a wireless communications link therewith for reference by the user through the host terminal during subsequent transactions between the Bluetooth device and the host terminal. For instance, a Bluetooth printer with model name ‘A’ includes program instructions for sending the default device name ‘Model A Printer’ to a host terminal upon establishing a wireless communications link therewith for reference by the user during subsequent transactions between the Bluetooth printer and the host terminal. In particular, the host terminal shows the default device name ‘Model A Printer’ together with state information of the Bluetooth printer on a display device of the host terminal, thereby enabling the user to monitor and control operation of the Bluetooth printer through the host terminal.
However, since the default device names of Bluetooth devices having the same model name ‘A’ are identical, when several of these Bluetooth devices are used concurrently, all of these Bluetooth devices report the same default device name to the host terminal such that the host terminal shows the different state information for the different Bluetooth devices using the same default device name on the display device thereof. Hence, the user is unable to monitor and control operations of the different Bluetooth devices due to confusion that arises from the use of the same default device name.
Furthermore, even when only one Bluetooth device is in use, the user may wish to customize the default device name of the Bluetooth device for personal preference.